Naruto the video game
by animefan995
Summary: Naruto is trapped in a video game he will go through lots of lives I plan for this to go for a long time


Chapter 1: the game begins

"Sasuke" Naruto in 1 tailed Kyūbi mode said as he went to attack his ex best friend with an Rasengan

"Naruto" Sasuke in his curse mark stage 2 said as he attacked with his dark Chidori

The two attacks clashed as Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband and Sasuke went for the kill slamming his Chidori into his chest killing him instantly.

~seen change~

Naruto was standing in a white room that seems to go on forever "SASUKE YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he screamed just then a scroll appeared and Naruto opened it and read

"Score

Positive:

Getting Tsunade to become the 5th Hokage: 100

Learned Substitution Jutsu: 1

Learned One Thousand Years of Death: 1

Learned Transformation Jutsu: 1

Created Sexy Jutsu: 5

Learned Summoning Jutsu (toad): 20

Learned Shadow Clone Jutsu: 50

Created Uzumaki Naruto Barrage: 100

Created Harem Jutsu: 200

Learned Rasengan: 100

Chakra Control: improper A: 50

Defeated Mizuki: 5

Defeated Haku: 10

Defeated Kiba: 10

Defeated Neji: 15

Defeated Gaara: 20

Lived for 13 years: 130

Subtotal: 818

Negatives:

Lost to Kakashi (test): -20

Killed by Sasuke (curse mark mode): -100

Lost precious person Sarutobi: -100

Lost precious person Sasuke (friend mode): -200

Lost control of Kurama's chakra 4 times: -400

Subtotal: -820

Total: -2

Rank: noob

For a negative score you unlock Worthless Naruto

For creating the sexy Jutsu you unlock Basic Naruko

For a score between -10 and 10 you unlock Nara Naruto

Would you like to continue?

Yes No"

"So I am trapped in a game cool" Naruto said "yes I would like to continue"

The scroll vanished and 4 words appeared floating in front of him

"New Game

Load

Options"

Naruto pushed the "Options" button

The white room he was in turned into his old academy classroom and on the blackboard had the two options

"Starting Age

Auto Save"

He set his starting age to 6 when he got his apartment and set it to save every year and went back to the white room and hit new game

He was transported to a room that looked like an old hallway with 15 statues in it on each side of the wall. The right wall said male and the other wall said female from what he could see is that the hall went on forever. 4 of the statues were colored in the 1, 2 and 8 on the male side and 2 on the female side. He went to the first statue on the male side when he got to it it looked like him but the statue was falling forward like he was frozen in mid trip he was wearing baggie clothes that looks like it would not be suitable for ninja work he read the plaque.

"Worthless Naruto

Strength: this guy is weaker then the air it self

Intelligence: you would have a more intellectual conversation from a brick wall while you are hitting you head off of it

Chakra control: I don't know how this is possible but he has worse chakra control the a civilian

Chakra level: at the level of a chunin

Bio: this is the worst possible ninja candidate in existents he would trip every 5 steps this brand of idiot only comes around once every 2,000 years

Recommendation: only try this one if you are an experts"

"I will never play this one" Naruto said as he went to the statue next to this one this one looked just like Naruto he then read the plaque

"Basic Naruto

Strength: nothing to brag about

Intelligence: can get thing done but don't ask him hard questions

Chakra control: about the same level as an academe student

Chakra level: more than 3 Kage's combined

Bio: the basic Naruto only for newbie's

Recommendation: work on everything"

"Let's check out the next one" Naruto said going to the statue at the end of the line on the male side. This statue looked like Naruto wearing a Shikamaru costume and half asleep he read the plaque

"Nara Naruto

Strength: not your best feature but not needed that much

Intelligence: all of your plans go off without a hitch

Chakra control: not that bad

Chakra level: no problem ensnaring someone with the shadow position jutsu

Bio: the son of Minato Namikaze and Asuka Nara you are the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and grew up with you mother. With being from the Nara clan you will have access to the shadow position, shadow strangle, and shadow sewing Jutsu and you have the possibility to awaken the Kekkei Genkai the shadow style

Recommendation: get a shoji board"

"My best one is a Shikamaru wanna be but I guess it is better than the other ones" Naruto said as he touched the statue then a flash of light went and he was sucked into the statue


End file.
